


habits

by orphan_account



Series: ellinn’s drabbles [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ellinn’s discord requests, forgot to tag this one :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How to look after your boyfriend. (Discord request again)
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: ellinn’s drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794736
Kudos: 39





	habits

**Author's Note:**

> first shot with these two, came out p well I think!
> 
> I got tumblr as well btw (ellinn)

There were tricks to getting Evan to do stuff that was good for him, and Jonathan knew them all.

When Evan felt down, he felt like he didn’t have the energy to do anything. Jon knee that he just needed to get out of the house, but Evan would be too tired to even think about getting up. Jon would make sure that they didn’t have any popcorn, and then suggest that the two have a movie day, since Evan wasn’t up to much.

Since Evan point-blank refused to watch a movie without popcorn, they’d have to walk the ten minute journey to the store to get some, and by the time they arrived home Evan would be perkier and more cheerful, even of sometimes he didn’t know it.

Sometimes Evan would forget about plans. Sometimes he’d forget he had friends altogether. Every time this happened, Jon would find pictures of their friends and stick them up all around the apartment.

Sometimes - if he couldn’t find any pictures of their friends - he’d put up little sticky notes with terribly drawn stick-figures labelled ‘Tyler’ or ‘Marcel’ or ‘Daithi’ or whoever Evan was supposed to meet with that week.Evan would see them and instantly remember, always kissing Jon on the cheek before leaving as a thank you.

One of Jon’s favourite habits of Evan’s to deal with - and this sounds bad without an explanation - was Evan’s self-hatred. This meant that Jon got to spend time spewing out confessions and love for his boyfriend, that would help reassure him that he was perfect and loved.

Sometimes words weren’t enough. Sometimes it would take a few hours of cuddling. Sometimes Jon would kiss Evan senseless just to let him know how in love with him he was. Every time he did this, he’d pepper in words of kindness; let Evan know that his eyes were more beautiful than any sunset the two had watched together, or that his voice was sweeter than any melody created.

Of course, Jonathan wasn’t the only one who knew how to care for his boyfriend. Jon may focus on making Evan happy a lot, but he barely ever focused on himself. So when Jon grinned wide even though dark shadows framed his eyes, or his adorable stutter was replaced in favour of slow speech and drained tones, Evan knew it was his time to shine.

“Someone’s tired.” Evan commented. The two were curled up on their couch, watching a movie they didn’t particularly care about. The popcorn had long since been finished, and Jon had begun to yawn every few minutes.

“No, I’m not really.” Jonathan replied. He was a good liar, Evan would give him that, but not good enough.

“Nope, we’re going to bed.” Evan declared, getting up from the couch, Jon sighing miserably.

“To sleep?” Jon asked.

“Yes. Both of us are way too tired for sex right now.” Evan smiled, dragging his boyfriend into the bedroom.

“Hm.” Jon hummed in defeat. Evan helped him slip out of his clothes and into his pyjamas, Jon helping with his. The two flopped onto the bed with little grace, glaring at each other, as if trying to telepathically communicate how they wanted to cuddle.

“One of is needs to go turn the light off.” Jon remarked.

Evan simply reached over the edge of the bed, picked up a discarded shoe and threw it at the light switch, which miraculously hit it, flicking the light off.

“Wow. Nice shot.” Jon muttered.

“Thank you. Now, go to sleep.” Evan commanded him.

“No.” Jon huffed. “You’re too pretty. I just wanna stare at you.”

“Fine.” Evan smirked deviously. He flipped over onto his other side, facing his back to Jon. “Now you can’t.”

“I can look at your butt.”

“My butt is nowhere as good-looking as my face and you know it.”

“True.” Jon sighed, searching for a loophole. Eventually he gave up and snaked his arms around Evan’s waist, pulling himself closer to the other. He pressed his chest to Evan’s back, and nuzzled his face into his neck. He kissed his softly, feeling the other shiver from the touch.

“Love you. ‘Night.” Evan whispered sleepily.

But Jon was already asleep, holding the one he loved close.


End file.
